A Wedding To Remember
by Lady of Nitemares
Summary: After the battle with Set, Pegasus and Layla are getting married at Duel Island. Will it go through as plan or will two troublemakers to ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! series or characters because they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.** However, I do own my own characters: Layla Chiba, Amon Chiba and Selene Chiba. I also own the prototypes that lead on creating the Millennium Items: Millennium Bracer and Millennium Circlet.

After defeating Set and his minions, Pegasus had asked Amon and Selene's mother to marry him, causing her to accept his proposal as they set the wedding date five months from now at Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom. As it was getting close to the wedding, everyone have aboard a luxurious cruise ship that was charted to go to Duelist Kingdom thanks to Pegasus' arrangement to make sure that they made it in time on the big day. As everyone was having fun, Seto Kaiba, however, was either too busy with work or too preoccupied with something else, causing him not to have fun.

Even though Seto still have a bit of hatred towards Pegasus from what he did in the past, had accepted the fact that Pegasus would be his beloved Subaru's step-father while thinking if Pegasus would try to do the same stunt again like he did in the past or not.

 _'I shouldn't be thinking of things like that. After the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, he had lost his Millennium Eye and has been different ever since. I know I should worry, but if he is still up to his old tricks, I will make him regret the day he ever upset Selene and her family,'_ he thought to himself as he felt a tug on his arm, causing him to look down to see Mokuba."What is it Mokuba?" He asked him as he was getting his towel while wearing his dark blue swim trunks.

"We're suppose to meet up with Yugi and the others at the pool," Mokuba replied to his older brother, grinning a bit. "Maybe Selene will be there too," he teased as he saw his brother's blushing a bit while giving him an icy piercing glare, causing Mokuba to head out of the room immediately.

Seto shook his head as he hated when someone was teasing him, even if it was from his own family as he slipped on his sandals and walked towards where the pool was at.

Near the pool, Amon Chiba was playing chess with Ryou Bakura while unknown to them, Bakura and Malik was plotting on how to create chaos on the ship. Amon moved his black chess piece as he touched the stop button on the machine next to them.

"Check," he said as he looked over a bit to see their friends enjoying themselves in the pool while wondering what was keeping his twin sister, Selene.

While he was thinking, Ryou was analyzing the situation as he looked at the other for a moment, knowing that Amon was thinking about something and decided to break his concentration a bit. "Thank you for helping me keep an eye on my other self, Amon. He could be a real handful sometimes," Ryou said as he moved his white chess piece on the board.

"Hm?" Amon replied as he looked over at the other again. "Oh, no problem. I mean, someone has to keep him along with Malik out of trouble and make sure they aren't plotting to do something devilish like taking over the world and stuff," he added and saw the situation he was in, figuring out what to do next. "You really are good with this, Ryou. I might need to think long and hard how to get myself out of this predicament," he said, causing the other to smile.

During that moment, Marik walked over as he holding two plates in his hands: the right was the drinks while the left had the food. "Who is winning?" Marik asked as he set the plates on the table so they would get some nourishments after they were done with their little game, which he would play the winner.

"Hard to say," Ryou replied as he looked at the other for a moment, smiling softly. "Amon is planning on how to get out of the situation that I put him in, so it might take a while," he stated. Just after Ryou had said that comment, Amon figured out and moved his chess piece over and smirked a bit.

"Checkmate, my friend," he said to Ryou as he looked at the other, who was surprised while analyzing the situation until he saw his small mistake.

"That was something I didn't expect," Ryou said as he looked at his friend across from him as he offered his hand. "Good game, Amon. I will expect to play against you again soon," he stated.

"Of course you will, Ryou. That's a promise," Amon replied as he shook the other's hand as he looked over at Marik. "You ready Marik?" He asked him as he saw the other male's reaction when he won the game, causing him to softly chuckle. "Who knows? You might beat me," he said to encourage the other.

Marik nodded his head as he got into the chair that Ryou got off from as both players began setting their chess pieces in their exact spots again to start the game.

At the pool area, Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Joey were playing water sport games in the pool while Téa, Serenity, Mai and Ishizu were on the beach lounge chairs to tan themselves from the sun's rays. Yami and Odion were doing research about Ancient Egypt until Yami saw Seto coming over with Mokuba running ahead of him, causing Yami to nod his head to Seto. Seto nodded back to him as he knew that they were still rivals, but he was actually getting used to having him around whenever they were not dueling, especially for this case. Seto set his towel down to lie upon as he looked around for a moment, causing him to raise his brow as he didn't see Selene in the area.

"Where is Selene?" Seto asked as he gotten some of the party's attention.

"She said she would be out here in a minute. She had to decide which bathing suit she was going to wear," Téa replied.

"Yeah, you know how ladies are. They want to wear something perfect for an occasion, especially to impress us gentlemen," Duke stated as he was already picturing what Selene would be wearing, causing Seto to give him a glare that gave Duke the chills just a bit.

"Watch out, Duke. You don't want to have the dragon tyrant on your case by trying to make moves on Selene," Joey said to the other as Seto gave him a glare as well.

Seto He was about to say something to Joey until he heard faint footsteps coming over, causing him to turn around to see Selene. She wore a white bikini with silver trimmings while having a linen drape skirt around her waist that reached to her knees, smiled at her friends while holding a sandy-colored towel.

"I'm sorry that I'm late everyone. I wanted to wear something descent," Selene said as she looked at them. Her presence made Yugi blush while Duke, Joey and Tristan had their jaws dropped just a bit while looking at her as the girls shook their heads at them, giggling that they were either bashful or looking like idiots, which it was at least a bit of both depending who they were thinking of. Yami blushed crimson as he stuck his nose into the book as he cleared his throat just a tad bit while Odion faintly chuckled at the Pharaoh's reaction.

"You would look better if you had nothing on, dear Selene," Malik replied as Bakura smirked a bit at the devilish thought from Malik's suggestion, causing Joey and Tristan to drool from the thought and whistled at her. Seto glared at them as he got up suddenly, making him feel like his Blue-Eyes White Dragon was behind him as he made his hand into a fist.

"Enough with the perverted thoughts you fools! And stop with your calls, Monkey and Dog!" Seto barked at them as he walked over to Selene and wrapped his arm around her waist. "If you do that again, expect to be beaten severely in a duel," he said with a vicious tone.

Selene blushed a bit as she looked at Seto. "Seto-kun.." She began to say as both Joey and Tristan was twitching from the insult from Kaiba himself.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY/DOG!?" They both shouted, leaving Seto to only smirk a bit in confidence.

"That is what you two are. Get use to those titles until you both act adults," Seto replied back. "At least you're not the two whackos over there, so be thankful," he stated. Hearing the word _'whacko'_ caused Malik and Bakura to look at each other for a moment and looked at Seto.

"You calling us insane makes everyone think as if it was a bad thing," Bakura replied as he smirked a little wicked.

"We're just a little _'gifted'_ in a way," Malik added while smirking wicked as well, causing Selene to shake her head and wanted to say something until Seto picked her up.

"Seto!" She squealed in delight as she held onto Seto, who took her to his towel and lying her down. She blushed as she lie down on her stomach while she unlatched her top to let Seto apply the suntan lotion and resting her head on her propped arms that were on top of her folded towel. "Mmm. That feels so nice Seto," she said as Seto only smiled while his brother rolled his eyes, not wanting to see the romance stuff as he went back inside to their cabin.

While everyone was busy, Malik and Bakura looked at each other as they were away from everyone in the area.

"What are you thinking of, Bakura?" Malik asked as he looked the other dark being while seeing the other only smirk.

"What do you say about causing a few minor chaos on this ship?" Bakura replied in form of a question as he glanced at him.

"What kind of minor chaos?" Malik asked again as he smirked as well.

"Oh Malik, you and I are going to have so much fun," Bakura replied once more as he began whispering the most wicked ideas on what to do to each specific person on deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Selene felt a chill running down her spine as if there was something troubling her, causing Seto to noticed it immediately. "What is the matter?" He asked her softly as he looked at her in the eye.

"I have a really bad feeling that there will be a disturbance on this ship very soon," Selene replied as she looked at him. "If they get too out of hand, I'll handle them personally," she added that left Seto to smirk just a bit.

"I know you will. _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'"_ Seto said as he and her laugh just a bit. It wasn't too long that Selene's feelings came true as Ishizu's scream was heard as both Bakura and Malik laughed wickedly as they were following what to do, causing Seto to be well alerted and got on his feet. "Those bastards," he growled as he didn't know what they were doing, but he knew he didn't like it one bit.

While Malik had most of everyone distracted by pulling down Yugi's swim trunks, Bakura managed to swiped Selene's bikini top as he smirked wickedly. "I got my prized possession!" Bakura called out to Malik, causing the other to noticed as well as he was annoyed since he believed that was his job to do that, but then again, he should never trust the Thief King himself.

With an annoyed sigh, Selene got on her feet as she covered herself with one arm as she twitched her brow a few times. "Okay, that's it. Time to have some payback on those two deranged maniacs," she said as she looked at the two and concentrated hard enough to stop them in place and throwing them into the pool, causing her to walk over to the edge and leaned over.

"Sis, don't push yourself," Amon said as he looked over at her as he knew that she could be dangerous when angered, and he knew that from experience.

"I'm not going to kill them. Just embarrass the hell out of them," Selene replied as she concentrated and made Bakura to surrender her top, which she saw the two resurfaced as she held onto her top firmly. "Now you're going to have your own embarrassment boys," she said as she smirked a bit, which Malik and Bakura looked at each other, trying to figure out what she meant by that until they felt something missing and looked down as they were missing their swimming wear.

"You bitch! Give us our fucking swimwear back!" Bakura barked as his eyes narrowed with hatred at her.

"Then act like adults and not little babies!" Selene snapped back as she floated the swimwear in the air and put them in the ladies' restroom. "Enjoy getting those back without getting photograph boys," she said as she turned around, walking towards Téa and the other girls while getting her bikini top on.

"Mark my words, Selene, we will get our revenge on you when you least expect it!" Malik shouted at her as his eyes were filled with hatred, wishing he had his Millennium Rod to control her.

"I like to see you try. Especially with me around boys," Amon said as his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, that is enough of idle threats now," Odion said as he looked at Ishizu, who nodded once as she walked ahead to get Malik and Bakura's swimwear so they would be descent.

"Odion is right. Right now we need to be ready for dinner," Ryou said as he smiled a bit. "Shall we all get ready?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tristan and Joey shouted at once as they jumped out of the pool and ran into the men's locker room to changed.

"Sometimes I swear their stomachs are bigger than anything else that is important," Marik said as he shook his head and followed with the others. Yami walked over to Selene as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for assisting us, Selene. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask," he said to her as Selene only blushed from the compliment.

"Oh it's no problem, Pharaoh. If those two cause trouble again, just challenge them to a duel since you always win, or tell me so brother and I will handle them," she replied as she felt Seto's arm around her, holding her from behind.

"You are certainly an angel, my dear. I'm just lucky to have you," Seto said as he looked down at her.

Selene blushed a bit more as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm lucky to have you as well," she said as she felt herself turned around and facing Seto.

Seto lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips deeply and passionately as she returned the same feelings, which the two broke the kiss lightly. "I'll see you at your cabin when you are wearing your dinner outfit," he said as he smiled a bit.

"I can't wait to see you till then," she replied as she felt Seto goosing her, causing her to gasp a bit as she playfully hit his chest. "You are so awful sometimes," she said as she giggled.

"I know, but you are the only maiden to tame this dragon's heart," he replied as he walked to the entrance of the locker rooms for both sexes, causing them to part ways.

"See you soon Seto-kun," Selene said as she went to the locker room to get into her temporary clothing so she could walk to her cabin that she shared with her brother.

"See you soon my Selene," Seto whispered as he went into the locker room to get into his temporary clothing to go to his cabin as well to prepared to meet up with Selene again.

* * *

At 7 o'clock, everyone was at the dining room of the ship enjoying themselves while waiting for Selene and Seto to come in. During that time, Joey and Tristan were eating more than they could handle as they both were smacked over the head by Joey and Serenity Wheeler's mother.

"Joseph Wheeler! Stop being such a pig and have some manners or you will have everyone eating like you!" She scolded at him as Joey flinched a bit.

"Aw ma! Those two been doing that all the time and this meal reminds me of your best cooking," Joey replied, trying his best to defend himself.

His mother shook her head and sighed softly. "Oh Joesph, you really know how to appreciate me when you were little. I wish I had those baby pictures of you and Serenity to show your friends," his mother replied, causing Joey's face to be pale from that statement.

 _'Aw man! If she had found those pictures, Kaiba would be having me blackmailed till the day I die!'_ He screamed mentally to himself, causing him to laugh a little nervous. "Aw ma, you don't need to do that," he said as he was planning to do his best to get the idea of photographs out of his mother's mind.

"Oh I would love to see Joey when he was little," Mai teased, causing Joey to blush. While Joey was determined to make sure that never happened, Yugi and Yami were talking with Yugi's grandfather about attending to the wedding.

"I still do not know why I have to go to that soul stealing fool's island," Solomon Muto said to them while he looked at them with a serious look.

"Because grandfather, it's Amon and Selene's mother's special day to be married and Amon and Selene wanted everyone to attend," Yugi replied sincerely as he was doing his best to have his grandfather attend to the ceremony.

"I know, but still have strong opinions towards Pegasus," Solomon stated as he looked at them still.

"Do not worry. He doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore, so he is unable to take souls like he used to do in the past. This is a new chapter for both him and Ms. Chiba," Yami replied in a calmer voice to make sure Solomon would not have trouble thoughts when they arrived.

Solomon sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, nodding his head once. "Alright. I will attend to the wedding and try to get along with Pegasus if he talks with me," he said, causing both Yugi and Yami to smile just a bit.

On the other side of the table, Amon kept an eye on Malik and Bakura with the assistance of Odion while he sat next to Ishizu, causing him to hold her hand to make her blush a bit. Almost everyone was listening to Duke doing some sweet talking to the ladies on the ship that they all had a sweat drop by their heads, knowing that Duke would never changed his ways.

"Where are Seto and Selene at? They should have been here by now," Ryou said as he looked at the others with a slight worried look.

"Knowing Seto, he took her out deck to look at the stars and moon to show a bit more of his romantic side," Ishizu replied as Joey scoffed a bit.

"Like a guy like him ever have a sweet side for anyone," he grumbled as the doors opened, causing everyone to turn their attention over on who came in.

Almost every jaw dropped as they saw Seto, who was wearing a white tuxedo with a blue rose attached, while having Selene, who was wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped dress, around his arm.

"Wow, they look so beautiful together," _Téa said as they nodded their heads in agreement, leaving Mokuba grinning ear to ear._

"You two look like you're from a fairytale that you always tell me about, big brother," Mokuba said, causing Selene to blush just a tad bit as Amon grabbed a camera and took a picture of the two together.

"That's a keeper," he said as he looked at the others. "I'll make sure to have copies for you guys," he said to them. Amon saw a flash of light as he turned his attention to Marik, seeing him holding a camera as well, causing him to blink a few times.

"Well those two are not the only ones looking good together," Marik said as he looked at Amon and his sister together, causing Ishizu to blush just a tad bit more as Amon smiled.

After everyone had dinner, only half of them were on the dance floor as a slow song was being played to do a slow dance. Some were taking pictures, some who were talking amongst themselves or each other about things that wasn't related to the wedding. Odion kept a sharp eye on Malik and Bakura to keep them out of trouble of they would face the wrath of both Amon and Selene, causing both Malik and Bakura to grumbled a bit while thinking different thoughts of how to get even with them since almost everyone they thought of were on their list for either revenge or used to torture the main target's psychologically by thinking they couldn't save their friends in time.

* * *

After the dance was over, they said good night to each other and headed to their own cabins to be prepared when they arrived on the Duelist Kingdom Island in the morning. Seto carried the tired Selene to her cabin as Amon opened the door for them, making him smirk a bit playful while watching Seto bring Selene to the bed and lying her down carefully, then kissing her on the forehead lightly.

"Goodnight, dear Selene. I will see you in the morning," Seto whispered as he pulled the covers over her just a bit. Selene smiled tiredly as she touched his cheek with her fingertips as she closed her eyes slowly.

"Goodnight Seto-kun," she whispered as she began to drift off into slumber, causing Seto to stand up and walked out the room as he glanced at Amon for a moment.

"What?" He asked him quietly so they wouldn't disturbed Selene.

"Nothing. Just thinking you two are on your honeymoon or something since you are treating her like a wife already," Amon replied quietly, causing Seto to be surprised from that comment from him. "I'm glad that my sister loves you, but remember - You break her heart, I'll kick your ass either physical or in dueling," Amon said as he saw the other only smirk a bit. "Got it?" He asked to make his point across to him.

"Crystal," Seto replied as he closed his eyes. "You don't have to worry. I won't let anything upset Selene or they'll not have only you to handle, but me as well," he added, causing Amon to chuckle lightly. They both got along fine as they bid each other adieu so they would meet up in the morning again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the song " **Can I Have This Dance** " because it belongs to **High School Musical 3**.

* * *

As morning came, the ship arrived at Duelist Kingdom Island as it was docked close for the passengers to exit. Each of them wearing formal attire as they all saw six limousines and their drivers waiting for them so they would all be driven to the castle, which they decided to stay together for each family while some who didn't have a parent with them, decided to get into the last limousine.

As they arrived at the castle, each of them gotten out of the limousine as they walked inside the chapel as Selene and Ishizu went to the bridal room while Amon and Yami went to the groom's quarters, preparing both bride and groom to be ready for the ceremony. Once that was taken care of, the chosen people to become the maid of honor and best man along with the bride maids and ushers, which they decided to be paired with the person they truly cared deeply about.

As the music began playing, Selene squeezed Seto's hand a bit while wearing her dress that her mother decided for her to wear since she was the maid of honor. Seto looked at her for a moment as he moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Nervous?" He asked her as he had a feeling that one day that he and her would experience the same thing.

"A little, but I'm also excited as well," Selene replied as she watched Rebecca Hawkins tossing the flower petals on the trail way. "Ready?" She asked Seto as she looked up at him softly.

"I'm always ready if you are," Seto replied in confidence as he walked with her down the aisle while pictures was being taken by personal photographers while some of it was being on aired throughout the world so everyone would participate to witness the event. After everyone did their walk down the aisle and went to their positions, listening to the bride's entrance music, which Pegasus was both nervous and excited to see his new wife coming down the aisle with his future step-son, which he had a surprise for both Layla and her children in the reception party.

"Pegasus, I wish to say something before she arrives," Yami whispered to the older male's ear so he wouldn't be making a scene.

"Hm?" Pegasus replied as he was listening while looking at Layla coming down the aisle still.

"Yugi's grandfather is still a little crossed about the soul stealing incident," Yami began to say as Pegasus smiled.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to do anything insane since I have my beautiful bride by my side along with the children," Pegasus replied as Yami only smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

"You've chosen a wonderful woman, Pegasus. I wish you two happiness," Yami said softly and saw Layla being next to Pegasus as Amon kissed his mother on the cheek softly and stood behind Pegasus.

"We are gather here today to witness these two people, Pegasus J. Crawford and Layla Chiba, in holy matrimony. If anyone here have any objections why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said as everyone in the room was quiet, causing him to keep going with the ceremony. "Do you, Pegasus J. Crawford, take Layla Chiba to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The priest asked him calmly.

"I do," Pegasus replied as he held Layla's hand softly as he looked at her in the eye softly.

"Do you, Layla Chiba, take Pegasus J. Crawford to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The priest asked her calmly.

"I do," Layla replied as she smiled at Pegasus softly.

"The rings?" The priest asked as he looked over, which Amon pulled out the two rings from his pocket and gave them to his mother and Pegasus, watching the two slipped each other their wedding rings on. "I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest concluded as both Pegasus and Layla kissed passionately and lovingly, making everyone cheer for joy for the two happiness and headed to the reception party that was held in the main section of the kingdom.

* * *

At the reception party, Amon and Selene were preparing the stage to perform a song for their mother and their new father. As their mother and their new father came into the reception room, Amon held the microphone and tapped it twice to get everyone's attention.

"Greetings ladies and gents to the reception. My sweet sister and I wish to sing this song for the newlyweds today, so I hope you all enjoy yourselves while we perform," Amon said as he was almost sounding like a DJ introducing to the songs he was about to play on the turn table. Amon nodded at the band once as he told them the song earlier and glanced at his sister, which she nodded at him while they heard the band playing the song when their mother and step-father got on the dance floor and began dancing.

* * *

 _ **"Take my hand, take a breath**_

 _ **Pull me close and take one step**_

 _ **Keep your eyes locked on mine,**_

 _ **And let the music be your guide."**_

 _ **"Won't you promise me**_

 _ **(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**_

 _ **We'll keep dancing**_

 _ **(to keep dancing)**_

 _ **wherever we go next."**_

 _ **"It's like catching lightning,**_

 _ **the chances of finding someone like you.**_

 _ **It's one in a million,**_

 _ **the chances of feeling the way we do.**_

 _ **And with every step together,**_

 _ **we just keep on getting better**_

 _ **So can I have this dance?**_

 _ **(Can I have this dance)**_

 _ **Can I have this dance?"**_

* * *

"Nice choice of song," Duke said as the song continued.

"I agreed. It's perfect for Pegasus and Layla to dance to," Solomon added as he continued to listen to Selene and Amon singing. Seto looked at Selene as Yami was next to him, causing him to look at his rival/friend.

"What?" Seto asked him.

"So when do you think it will be time for you and Selene to be married?" Yami asked him.

"That is something that I will not reveal to you or anyone else," Seto answered him as he looked at Selene. "I don't care if our past lives fought over her, but she already made her choice in this lifetime," he said.

"I know. I wish you two the best," Yami states as he looked at his fellow rival/friend.

* * *

 _ **"It's like catching lightning,**_

 _ **the chances of finding someone like you (like you).**_

 _ **It's one in a million,**_

 _ **the chances of feeling the way (way) we do.**_

 _ **And with every step together,**_

 _ **we just keep on getting better**_

 _ **So can I have this dance?**_

 _ **(Can I have this dance)**_

 _ **Can I have this dance?"**_

 _ **"Can I have this dance**_

 _ **Can I have this dance…"**_

* * *

Applause was heard from everyone, causing the twins to bow and leaving the stage to let the person in charge of the band to play some music for everyone to dance to. After the dancing was over, Pegasus tapped his glass with his knife a few times to get everyone's attention, causing him to smile.

"We thank you for attending to our wedding. I wish to give my beloved wife and the children their surprise so we can make it official," he said as he took out a folded document and gave it to Layla. "Layla, while spending time with you and the children, I knew that you three will always be my world when you and I were married. I don't want to be known as a stepfather to them, but an actual father," he said softly to her.

Layla's eyes were welling up with tears as she opened up the documents, seeing they were adoption papers as she smiled happily. "Oh Pegasus," she said as she got up and hugged him close, causing him to embraced her softly while kissing her on the forehead.

"Go ahead and sign it," Amon said as he smiled with his sister happily. Layla nodded as Pegasus gave her a pen and signed her name on the respective spots as she looked at Solomon Muto and Ms. Wheeler for a moment.

"Care to sign the witness, Mr. Muto and Ms. Wheeler?" She asked them as the two walked over and signed their names on the witness spot to make it official, causing everyone to celebrate even more.

"You know, we would of still called you father no matter what, Pegasus. But, we thank you for adopting us," Amon said as he smiled at him.

"Well I always wanted to make everything perfect, especially for you three," Pegasus replied as he smiled.

"Just don't do an over protective daddy moment when I am with Seto," Selene said with a giggle as Pegasus only smirked.

"I cannot make any promises on that. Fathers are protective over their daughters, especially with boys like Kaiba," Pegasus stated.

* * *

After the eventful moment of Pegasus adopting Amon and Selene so they could become an official family, it was time for the bouquet and garter toss for both parties. They decided to do the bouquet toss as all the ladies gathered as Mrs. Crawford smiled at them, especially at her daughter, Selene.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked as the girls cheered, causing her to turn around to take a deep breath, not knowing who would catch the bouquet and become the next bride. "Good luck!" She called out as she threw the bouquet over her and turned around to watch the girls trying to grab it. While they were making it bounced from trying to grab it, the bouquet ended up in Ishizu's hands, causing her to blink a few times in surprise.

"Congratulations Ishizu! I cannot wait to have you for a sister-in-law," Selene said as she smiled at her, causing Ishizu to blush more when she felt Amon's arm around her waist and kissing her on the temple.

"I cannot wait for that day to come for us real soon," Amon said as he smiled. Ishizu kissed him on the cheek softly as she looked over at Pegasus coming to view.

"Now ladies, it is time for the men to participate in the garter toss to see who will become the next groom," Pegasus said to them, causing the girls to leave the floor while every guy came to get ready for the garter. "Oh, and there will be no massacring while trying to achieve this," Pegasus added as he glanced at Malik and Bakura.

"Damn it all to hell," they both said underneath their breaths while grumbling shortly after. After the minor sulking later, both Malik and Bakura joined the others while their eyes were fixated on the target as they didn't promise about harming anyone to obtain it.

"I'm gonna get that garter," Joey said with full of confidence.

"Planning to use it as your own personal flea and tag collar, dog?" Seto question with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it, Kaiba!" Joey barked as he quickly turned his attention when the garter was tossed into the air and every guy was scrambling for it until it finally landed in Yami's hair. A few snickers and suddenly laughter was heard from Malik and Bakura, causing Yami to give them a glare. Yami took off the garter from his hair and raised a brow for a moment as Amon patted his back, making him to look over his shoulder to see the other male.

"Congratulations Pharaoh. Seems you will become a wonderful husband for a lovely lady," Amon said as he saw Yami shake his head and placing it in Amon's hand.

"I will find my beloved either in the future or in the afterlife," Yami replied calmly. Amon blinked a few times as he nodded once, knowing what he meant on that.

* * *

When the celebration was over, both of Selene and Amon's parents came over as they took them away from the others to talk in privacy. "Selene? Amon? Your father and I have been thinking about something and we want you to hear," their mother said as she looked at them for a moment.

"What is it?" Amon asked as he was curious as he squeezed his sister's hand a bit. Whenever their mother said something like that, they would usually hold hands to expect the worse as they prayed it wasn't bad news.

"Well, your mother and I have been thinking that even though we want you to live here, but it would be awful to take you away from your school and friends," Pegasus stated as he looked at the twins. "So we're going to let you live next door to the Kaiba brothers and come here for the holidays," he added as he smiled.

The twins' eyes widen in shocked as they knew that was the best news that they had heard in a long time, causing them to nod once and hugging them both. "You two are the best parents in the world," Selene whispered to them as both Pegasus and Layla hugged their children close.

"Well, your mother and I have our honeymoon. We'll call you within a week or two," Pegasus said as he smiled at them. They both nodded as they went back to their friends while Pegasus was taking Layla to their bedroom to get their things together for their honeymoon. The best way to leave the island was either on ship, plane or helicopter as Pegasus had arranged a plane that had the long message flag saying "Just Married" attached so everyone would know when they arrived to Hawaii.

Selene wrapped her arms around Seto's arm as they went to their limousine while Mokuba and Amon already in as she looked at the sky for a moment.

"This is one wedding to remember, huh Seto?" She asked as she looked at him.

"It was indeed," Seto replied as he helped her inside the limousine, closing the door behind him as he held her by the waist.

"Hey brother! Amon and Selene are going to keep living next to us! Isn't that great?" Mokuba exclaimed happily as Amon smiled.

"Yeah, it was our parents' decision," Amon said as Seto only smiled as he closed his eyes.

"That is wonderful," Seto replied as he opened his eyes as they went to the ship to set sail back to Domino City.


End file.
